campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission One
pMission Members #Kylie Kataniya ~ User:TheDragonEmpress #Brie Santry ~ User:Brocky292 #Henry Shire ~ User:ShadowGoddess Mission Locations #The Safe House - Camp Shape-Shift #Airport - San Diego, California #Airport - Bristol, England #Small Hotel - Edge of Bristol, near Mental Hospital #Mental Hospital - Bristol #Shore of England, (Magic Boat) #The Safe House (Again) Mission Luna stands on the dock of the Safe House, waiting for the mission members. Henry: ''He walks down the dock, carrying his duffel and grins at Luna. Morning Luna. ''She nods at him then returns to her clipboard, waiting for the others. Brie: ''*She begins walking down the dock with her back pack* Hey Luna. *She doesn't notice Henry* '''Kylie: '''Good morning Luna. Others. ''She has a dufflebag slung over her shouldier Luna: '''Good, your all here. Here's whats going on. One of our searchers from camp sent an emergency message that arrived a few days ago. Cymbeline and I, have choosen you three personaly to go and help him. The Message was short and clear. Found shape-shifter, monsters nearby, Need backup. You three are going to go help Wendle, a satyr, get a shape-shifter out of a mental hospital in Bristol, England and come back alive. ''She hands them each a folder. ''Here is some special info for each of you that you are to open when you get on the plane. When you have Wendle and the shape-shifter, message us here and we'll send a boat, Okay? '''Brie: '''Okay thanks Luna. '''Kylie: Alright. Thanks Luna. Henry: 'Got cha, thanks Luna. '''Luna: ''Sh'e smiles slightly. Your welcome, and good luck. ''She walks down the dock and into the safe house as the ferry boat pulls up to the dock. 'Henry: '''Well, our ride to the airport is here. ''He gets on and sits on one of the seats in the middle. '''Brie: ''*She gets on and sits beside Henry holding his hand*'' Kylie: She realizes how close Brie and Henry are. She sits at the end, already missing her brother Henry: ''He smiles at Brie before turning around slightly in his seat and grinning at Kylie as the boat leaves the dock. By the way, I'm Henry, Pegasus shape-shifter. '''Brie: '''And I'm Brie, Unicorn shape-shifter. '''Kylie: '''Oh, er... well, if we're going to be on a quest, now's the time to get know each other huh? I'm Kylie, Fox Shape-Shifter. My brother, Niall, he's the same as me... but, I'm just worried about him. But, he's going to be fine. If he gets into any trouble while I'm gone, he's going to face me. ''She laughs a bit Henry: ''He laughs. I wish I had a brother. '''Kylie:' Well, he was adpoted. Henry: ''He shrugs. Still. ''He grins for one more moment before putting his serious look* ''Do you think this mission is gonna be hard? '''Brie: '''Probably, I mean we got selected which means it will be difficult and they didn't want to send just anyone. '''Henry: '''I guess but, I'm kinda shocked that the satyr couldn't handle it '''Kylie:' I'm too young to die! Brie: 'No one is gonna die. ''The boat docks on a small pier and on shore is a privite jet waiting with an satyr and an elf in pilots uniforms. 'Henry: '''Well, our ride's here. Let's go, I wanna see what's in my folder. '''Brie: '''Same. ''*She begins walking towards the jet* '''Kylie: She trails behind Brie The Satyr stands up straighter and opens the door while the elf climbs in and disappears into the plane. Henry: ''He walks next to Kylie and nods at the satyr.'' Brie: ''*She begins to walk inside*'' Kylie: She walks inside and sits in the middle row Henry: ''He walks on and sits down, patting the seat next to him for Brie.'' The satyr walks on, closing the door behind himself and turns to them "We should be getting to Bristol, England in 9 hours so get confortible". He slips into the pilot's area, closing the door behind him. Henry: '''So....who's should open their folder first? '''Kylie: I will. She opens her folder Brie: ''*She sits down beside Henry* Wanna open our's together? '''Henry: 'He nods. On 3....1....2......3 He flips opens his folder along with her. Inside the folders are fake I.D.s, an address and info. In Kylie's folder, her fake name was put down as Sarah Dewey, she was put down as 16 and she was pretending to be a mental patient. Henry's fake name was David Parker, and he was put down at 22 (He's short for his age) and he was pretending to be a trainee docter. Brie was also put down as Payton Parker, Henry's fake newly wed wife, and was also Kylie's fake privite nurse. The address was to a hotel and it had a hotel key card too. Henry: '''Dang.........I'm a docter? '''Brie: '''I'm a nurse... a-and your wife? '''Henry: ''He looks at her file and grins, then looks at her. Awesome. ''He kisses her cheek and turns to Kylie. ''Who/What are you? '''Kylie:' I got... a mental patient... greeeat. Yeah. I think my velvet red hair and snake bites would be perrrrfect to be a mental patient. *sarcasum* Henry: '''What? You got the best job! You don't have to worry about some other docters taking you to a psycho path to fix! '''Kylie: She covers her mouth to keep from breaking out into laughter, but she was obviously grinning Oh wow, that made my day. Henry: He rolls his eyes playfully. Well, we better get confy, it's a nine hour plane ride. Kylie: 'Agreed. I'm going to listen to my iPod and read for awhile. ''She zips open one of the little compartments on her dufflebag and pulls out her iPod and puts in her earbuds. She pulls out Pride and Prejudice. She reads where her bookmarker was. You can hear a bit of Kylie's songs from her earbuds. '''Brie: ''*She snuggles into Henry trying to rest for what they have in store*.'' Henry: ''He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.'' Brie: ''*She slowly falls asleep*'' Henry: ''His eyes begin drooping and he quickly falls asleep.'' Kylie:'' 'She puts her book away and falls asleep ''OOC: Sorry late :('' 8 hours later, a voice comes over the speaker "We'll be landing in Bristol England in one hour, please begin gathering you stuff. '''Kylie: She wakes up and rubs her eyes. She turns off her iPod and puts it away. Hey lovebirds. Time to wake up. We'll be landing in an hour. Get your stuff ready. She yawns and streaches her arms. She unbuckles her seatbelt and walks to the bathroom. Henry: ''He's still asleep, a tiny bit of drool on his chin and his hair slightly messy.'' Kylie: She snaps her fingers loudly Let's go! Don't wanna be late. When we land and they left you behind, I'll be the one to blame. So, c'mon. Wake up lovebirds. Henry: ''He jumps in his seat before yawning and running his hand through his hair.'' We're here already? Brie: ''She yawns tiredly "Just because you don't want to sleep, doesn't mean we don't" ''Seh stands up and stretches grabbing a brush from her bag and she begins to brush her hair. Henry: ''He stretches in his seat ''and his eyes start to droop again. Why we gotta stop sleeping? Kylie: Just get your stuff together. Alright? After that, then you can go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we land. Just, after you get your things together buckle in, I don't want to see anyone flying around in the plane... She trails off Henry: ''He nods sleeply, standing up and grabing his duffel, putting it on the seat in front of him before sitting back down and falling back asleep.'' Brie: ''She finishes brushing her hair and puts all her stuff back in her duffel, she then walks back over to her seat and buckles in'' Soon the plane begins to desend but, Henry's sleeping body starts to slide forward in his seat. Kylie: 'Oh God! ''She starts to panic. The first instinct was the whistle the loudest she can, in hopes to wake up Henry before it was too late '''Henry: ''He covers his ears in his sleep as if used to loud noises but, his body slams into the seat in front of him and he hits his head hard on the back of the seat.'' Kylie: Henry no! She unbuckles her seatbelt, and walks over to him slowly so she won't fall over Brie: ''She stands up and quickly cuts Kylie off and buckles in Henry before he falls, she then stumbles and hits her head off the ground, gruggy and in pain she stands up and sits back down''. Suddenly, a voice comes over the speakers "Please take you seats and buckle up as quick as you can. We may be a little later than we thought, because wind spirits are attacking us. Just relax and take your seats. Thanks". Henry: ''His eyes open slightly and he mummers. Wind spirits? I can.....take care of.....them. '''Brie: '''No there isn't any wind spirits. ''She rubs her head in pain Henry: 'But, the dude on the....speakers said......there was. I...can shape-shift and.......scare the off...so we can land safely. He begins fumbling with his seat belt, trying to un-do it.'' '''Brie: ''She stands up slowly Henry don't. We're fine. ''The planes suddenly shakes, and a couple of shadows fly past the windows. Brie: ''She falls and smacks her head off the table knocking her out'' Henry: '''Brie! ''He stumbles over to her and kneels next to her before turning to Kylie. ''Kylie, I need you to make sure Brie's okay while I got take on the wind spirits. I'll meet you guys on the ground when the plane lands, okay? '''Kylie: G-got it. She shape shifts into her fox form to sprint towards Brie faster. She returns to human form Henry:'' He kisses Brie's forehead quickly then stands up and heads for the door. He looks back at Kylie and Brie once more before pushing the door open and jumping out. '' The door flies shut after a moment and a shadow of a pegasus flies by the window. Within a minute or two the plane stops shaking and begins to land. Kylie: Oh thank God. Brie? Brie, wake up. Please? She shakes Brie Brie: ''She moans in pain and slowly sits up Y-Ya? '''Kylie:' Henry did it. He saved us. Brie: ''She smiles H-He did? ''The plane lands smoothly and the elf and stayr come out of the pilot's area. The satyr comes over with a first aid kit and begins healing both of them. The Elf looks around then turns to Kylie and Brie "Where's the boy shape-shifter?" Brie: ''She turns to Kylie Where did he go? '''Kylie:' He is? The elf scowls slightly "Yes! Where did you last see him? Where is the boy?" Kylie: He... uh... She points out the the window slightly The elf's eyes widen and he swings open the door and leaps out of the plane onto the ground, closely followed by the satyr. The ground is covered in dirt and a couple of trees are scattered around. A river flows nearby. '' '''Brie: 'She stands up shakely and walks fastly out of the plane ''HENRY!!!!!!!! '''Kylie: 'She walks out of the plane Suddenly a black pegasus crash lands into the dirt. It's covered in burn marks and cuts and it's right wing is extremely crooked. It lays on it's side, breathing hard. Brie: 'HENRY!!!!!!! ''She quickly rushes over to him neeling down and hugs the pegasus' neck 'Kylie: '''Oh no. ''She covers her mouth with her hands The elf runs over, followed by the satyr carring a first aid kit. The elf knees next to Henry and takes some silver paste from the first aid kit and begins rubbing it on his cuts and burns. '''Henry: ''He tenses and snorts as the elf puts the paste on. He lifts up his head and tries to bite the elf, trying to make him stop.'' The elf turns to Kylie and Brie "I need you two to distract him and hold down his head, this paste works different when a shape-shifter is in animal form. In human form, it feels cool like ice but, in animal form it feels hot like fire" Kylie: Got it. She walks over to Henry and holds his head down ''Don't worry Henry. It'll be over soon. '''Brie: 'She nods and begins to tear up a little The elf begins his work again, moving as quickly as he can without hurting Henry. Henry: ''He snorts again but, doesn't move much. Soon his eyes begin to droop but, he watches Kylie and Brie.'' Kylie: It's okay Henry. Brie: '''H-Henry? '''Henry: ''He looks up at her tiredly.'' Brie: ''She hugges him tightly'' Henry: ''He closes his eyes and fully relaxes in her arms.'' The elf stands up, finished. "There. Me and my friend have to leave to get back to the magicial world. A boat will appear on that river there when you are done with your mission to take you back to camp. I recomend you get moving soon, your out in the open and you have a strong scent which will lure monsters". Brie: 'Okay, thank you! ''The elf smiles slightly before getting into the plane again with the satyr and after a couple of minutes the plane takes off and dissappears into the sunrise. '''Brie: '''Well should we get going? '''Henry: ''He snorts and polls up onto his feet, shaking the dirt off of his back.'' '''Kylie: '''I think that'll be best. Is that sunrise or sunset? I can't tell. I'm not awake yet, believe it or not. Category:Missions